Hurricane Mk. II
The Hawker Hurricane Mk. II is a British single-seat fighter aircraft currently sitting as a Tier 2 fighter in the British line. The Hurricane was designed and predominantly built by Hawker Aircraft Ltd for the Royal Air Force. Although largely overshadowed by the Supermarine Spitfire, the aircraft became renowned during the Battle of Britain, accounting for 60% of the RAF's air victories in the battle. The Hurricane served in all of the major theaters of the Second World War. The upfront cost of which is 10,000 . =Characteristics= ---- The improved Merlin XX (Mk.20) engine appeared in 1940 featuring a new two-speed supercharger that could have its impeller speed changed by the pilot depending on the outside air pressure (altitude). At about 18,000 feet (5,500 m) (effective), it would be switched to a higher speed gearing ("FS ratio" – Full Supercharge) for added compression, while below that, at its lower speed gearing, ("MS ratio" – Moderate Supercharge), it "robbed" less power from the engine. The result was more power at both lower and higher altitudes, dramatically increasing the overall performance of the engine, peaking at 1,280 horsepower (950 kW). Because of the new engine, the bay immediately in front of the cockpit was lengthened by 4 inches (100 mm). The carburetor air intake under the forward-centre section was redesigned and moved back 3 inches (76 mm). The more powerful engine was cooled by a 70% to 30% water glycol mix, rather than pure glycol used for earlier Merlin versions. This and the increased cooling requirements required a larger radiator and a redesigned, circular oil cooler housed in a deeper, slightly wider "bath". =In Game= ---- Hurricane Mk II definitely is not one of the fastest or more mobile fighters but its armament is its strength. It can be equipped with rockets, though inaccurate, which are capable of heavy damage. Equipped with 12 7.7mm (.303 British) caliber guns and a large ammo capacity, this plane is ideal for bomber hunting and for striking at other slow targets. The slow speed is compensated with decent armour, which does hold for a long time, carrying the player around the battlefield even with a lot of damage taken. This plane can deal heavy damage to higher tier aircraft, with 12 machine guns and 6 rockets, it will however be outclassed by higher tier Japanese and British aircraft, which can match or even out-match the turn rate of this aircraft. =Skins= ---- The plane have 5 different Skins that can be unlocked achieving objectives in battle like shot down a high number of enemy planes or destroy ground targets. Battle of Britain skin : Default 1st Squadron R.A.F camouflage : Shot down 30 players Night fighters camouflage : Shot down 50 players 73rd Squadron R.A.F camouflage : Shot down 80 players 6th Squadron RAF Libya 1943: Shoot down 100 players at Malta BOB Skin.jpg|Battle Of Britain camouflage shot 2013.09.25 17.29.11.jpg|Night Fighters Camouflage shot 2013.09.25 17.32.06.jpg|1st Squadron R.A.F camouflage shot 2013.09.25 17.56.42.jpg|73rd Squadron R.A.F =Gallery= ---- shot 2013.09.25 17.28.49.jpg|Hurricane Mk.II cockpit shot 2013.08.28 20.32.51.jpg|Hurricane Mk.II in battle Hangar 5.jpg|Hurricane Mk.II in the old Hangar Category:Britain Category:Fighter Category:Aircraft Category:Planes Category:Light Fighter